Bleach to Hershey Park
by fanfictionusername
Summary: hitsugaya's team goes to hershey park, spoilers? i dont think so r


This probably the 2nd worst story i submitted

**Disclaimer: dont own bleach or hershey park **

* * *

In Which the Hitsugaya's team goes to...

"hershey land hershey land we're going to hershey land " matsumoto sang while renji drove the 'borrowed' car from ichigo's. meanwhile hitsugaya was getting impatient, "shut up matsumoto!" it was bad enough he had to come along. "my it's so beautiful, but im more beautiful" yumichika said with his fatty ego. "waaah! we're here! we're here! taicho look at that it's so big!" matsumoto screamed in excitement, "argh my eardrums!" hitsugaya said while covering his ears and for the last time, switching seats with ikkaku and yumichika; his busty lieutenant just keeps pooping out of nowhere. "would you all just quiet down." rukia said from the front seat next to renji. "we'rehere to have fun and lets enjoy ouselves for once." rukia said enthusiastically.  
("that's what i thought she would say") renji thought as he drove to the parking space, paid the tickets: 4 adults, 1 high schooler, and 1 grade schooler. "-anger mark- hey who are you calling a kid?!" hitsugaya shouted from the back seat.

They all got out and entered Hershey Park, walked along with a few 'ooh's' and 'aahh's' occasionally, until.  
"ah lets ride that one!" a coaster called 'Great Bear' was in front of them, matsumoto practically dragged hitsugaya and rukia by the arm, renji and ikkaku followed after, yumichika refused to come calling it 'ugly' and therefore fattening is already obese ego. They got seated in the front and second row with hitsugaya, matsumoto,  
and rukia in the front and them at the back. The coaster did nothing much for hitsugaya since he wasnt really scared of heights come to think of it none of them were; the crazy loops and corkscrews were the ones that really made them dizzy. "woooah that sure was fun...and im dizzy" said matsumoto falling to the ground. rukia did the same, ikkaku fainted, renji was cross-eyed, and hitsugaya was dizzy, just refused to wooble his legs, all the while yumichika sat there next to ikkaku fanning him and rolled his eyes.

Next up was another coaster ride called 'Storm Runner'. really couldnt the real world think of better names than that? This time though renji was the one who wanted to ride it, just because. so they went up front again and rode it. thank goodness it wasnt as crazy as the first one, in fact renji rode it 5 times before they could move on.

Even though yumichika hasnt ridden a ride yet, he seemed to be enjoying himself. After a while he just seperated from the group and took off.

"Since riding everything is too much of a hassle we'll just go for the most popular one..." renji decided.  
("abarai you are a life-saver") hitsugaya thought to himself.  
the 'Sidewinder'("the names just get cheesier and cheesier, speaking of cheese i think i just saw ayasegawa eating giant cheese...owell"),hitsugaya thought to himself again, so they did the whole routine of going for the front seats, yada yada yada and a fast blur of them with ridiculous faces passed by the loading dock.

At the end of the day, they met up with yumichika and his obese ego. "did you all have fun?" yumichika asked.  
"yeah it totally rocked!" screamed matsumoto. "too bad hollows didnt show up" ikkaku said. "well you were putting on a weird smile that resembled zaraki-taicho the whole time you were actually awake!" renji replied.  
"let's just go the park's closing early today" rukia said, she was carrying a large chappy plushie renji and hitsugaya got for her, it was the prize for being the 10000th customer in 'Sidewinder' since they entered at the same time. yumichika was just smiling all the way to the car.

On the car rukia and matsumoto were asleep in the back, ikkaku was in the front, yumichika and hitsugaya sat next to each other in the passengers' seat and renji was driving. "ayasegawa why didnt you join us in the rides?" asked hitsugaya. yumichika just shrugged and discretely showed him a digital camera ('borrowed' from ichigo) and showed him their silly faces in the pictures he took.

END

* * *

yeah...hated it? i accept flames or constructive critiscm...dont even know what flames are --; (except for the hot ones)


End file.
